


🌃 stars in the city 🌃

by sleepy_ghost_writer



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, THIS IS ONE OF MY OTPS, can you believe he’s never really seen the stars, is this a drabble its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ghost_writer/pseuds/sleepy_ghost_writer
Summary: “i just want to see the stars with you... and i don’t want to say goodbye”—Troye Sivan, the fault in our stars
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	🌃 stars in the city 🌃

**Author's Note:**

> ooooo it’s a jesper/wylan fluff  
> just a reminder this is a modern AU. i ran the idea past a friend and she was like “there’s no cars or freeways in the grishaverse” so i figured i’d just add a reminder!  
> enjoy :)

Wylan Van Eck had never truly seen the stars. 

Or at least that’s what Jesper Fahey thought, based on Wylan’s peculiar upbringing. 

“Come on, Wy. If you’ve lived in the city ever since your da tried to...” Suddenly he stopped and rethought his sentence. “Since you were first on the streets, it means you’ve never really seen the stars.” “What do you mean?” Wylan asked. “Of course I’ve seen the stars. They’re the dusty little spots in the sky that kind of show up at night. I mean, they’re pretty dim compared to the city lights, but they’re there,” he said with a smile. “Oh, Wylan,” his boyfriend laughed. “You have no idea, do you?” “Of what?” Wylan said, confused. “Just come on, I don’t want to be late,” Jesper said as he pulled Wylan out the door. The two left the building and headed towards the parking garage where Jesper’s small car was parked. “Seriously Jes, just tell me where we’re going!” Wylan persisted. “Nope,” Jesper smiled, grabbing Wylan’s hand and walking faster. “You’ll see.” The two got into Jesper’s car and pulled out of the parking garage, headed north towards the city limits. “So we’re going out of the city?” Wylan commented. “I’ve never really been out of a city before. I mean, I have, but only to travel from place to place. I’ve never stopped in the countryside before.” “That’s why we’re going here,” Jesper smiled, leaning across to kiss Wylan on his freckled cheek. “I wanted you to see how beautiful it is out here.” The sun was setting as Jesper turned off of the main freeway and onto a small dirt road blanketed by trees. As they reached the end of the road, it widened out into a green field with an amazing view of the sky. The setting sun cast a pink light over everything as Jesper cut the engine and opened the car door, motioning for Wylan to follow. He led him to the center of the field, where he sat down and laid back. Wylan sat next to him, legs crossed like a schoolboy seated on the classroom floor during a lesson. “So, is this what you wanted me to see?” Wylan asked. “It’s beautiful.” “It sure is beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you, merchling,” Jesper smirked, laughing as Wylan blushed. “But this isn’t it. You have to wait for the best bit,” he said, falling silent. As the sun finished its descent across the darkening sky, the moon started to rise and the stars began to become visible. When the sky fell completely dark, the scene was breathtaking. “Whoa,” Wylan breathed. “Jesper… they’re beautiful.” He raised his hand to the sky, tracing the constellations with his finger. “The stars are so bright out here!” he added, smiling brightly. Jesper broke into a smile as he noticed how taken his boyfriend was with the night sky. Wylan’s strange upbringing and the challenges he’d faced meant that he wasn’t always happy, and often lapsed into depressive episodes, so Jesper would always try to do little things to make his boyfriend smile. “Jesper? You okay?” Wylan asked, taking Jesper’s hand. “Yeah. I’m good,” he replied. Wylan’s eyes shone in the moonlight. “Thank you, Jesper. I love this. All of it. Being here with you, seeing the stars properly for the first time... it’s all so real and beautiful and amazing. Thank you for bringing me here.” He looked back up at the constellations in the dark blue sky. “I love you,” he said quietly, his blush hidden in the darkness. It was almost inaudible, and he was sure it had passed over Jesper’s ears and gone unheard, but a few moments later, as Jesper absentmindedly ran his hands through Wylan’s curly blonde hair, Wylan heard something unexpected. “I love you too, merchling. More than anything in the world.” Wylan squeaked in surprise. “Y-you heard me!” he exclaimed. “Of course I heard you, Wylan. Did you hear me?” Jesper replied with a smile. “Mhm,” Wylan said, still in shock. But a moment later, when he leaned over and kissed Jesper square on the mouth, for once Wylan wasn’t the one who was taken by surprise.

“I love you, merchling.” 

“Love you too, Jesper. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 713


End file.
